Confesión
by Natsumi Anko
Summary: – Yo… ¿Por qué haces esto? No, no te entiendo. ¡Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que deseas de mí! – ella aprieta el agarre firmemente, sin deseos de soltar su mano. – Si quieres saberlo Mitarashi, te lo diré – Voz seria y cortante. Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente – ¡Te amo Mitarashi Anko! ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo?


Hello Everybody!

¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero que este one-shot sea gratificante para ustedes y los/las haga sentirse bien a medida que vayan leyendo. Como siempre: **¡Gracias!** Sinceramente a todos los lectores que siguen y comentan mis historias.

Me había prometido a mí misma subir este one-shot, especialmente en Agosto debido a una ocasión especial, y pues, aquí está y se lo dedico a una de mis amigas por su cumpleaños. **¡Hina-hatake!** ¡Felicidades en tu día! Espero que este episodio te agrade y así tu día inicie felizmente. Te deseo suerte y de todo corazón lo pases genial acompañada de tus familiares y amigos.

También aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecer especialmente a: **Koishi, hina-hatake, CissaCheshire, Saragirlotaku, narushizu4ever, MissAsukaHatake, Averno 10 **(Me gustaría leer tu versión del capítulo 175 de Naruto Shippuden. Porque lo haya idealizado, no significa que no puedas. ¡Adelante! De hecho, me ha picado la curiosidad de leerlo y saber de qué trata. ¡Hazlo! ¡Please!)y** Katy Hatake.** Gracias por leer **Not Let You Go!** Me siento contenta de saber que les haya agradado. Para serle franca, ni yo misma me creo haber hecho ese one-shot. Supongo que estaba bastante inspirada en los días que los digité. De nuevo, ¡Gracias!

Para concluir, las palabras sólo en _cursivas_ son pensamientos de los personajes. Además, agrego que este one-shot surgió al ver el capítulo 72 de Naruto Shippuden. Al principio, los diálogos son propios del episodio 72. Y como siempre: **Naruto** no es de mi propiedad, sino de su propio creador **M.K.** Si fuera mío haría unos grandes ajustes, XD.

* * *

**Confesión**

_**By**_

**Natsumi Anko. * **

Un hermoso día puede apreciarse en la Aldea de la Hoja. Cual, después de la terrible destrucción ocasionado por los cuatro ladrones que robaron las cuatro tumbas, la aldea parece levantarse. Como siempre, de las cenizas. Los aldeanos intentan levantar sus hogares y negocios que fueron devastados cruelmente ante aquel nefasto ataque, donde los ninjas que defendían su hogar parecían aterrados por dicho acontecimiento.

Pero todo termina feliz, ¿no? En la Hoja suele terminar de cierto modo con nuevas energías abrigando las almas de cada aldeano y/o ninja. No obstante, algunos resultan heridos en estos tipos de problemas. El lugar más apto es el Hospital de Konoha, el cual trabaja las veinticuatro horas al día. ¡Pobres enfermeras que deben lidiar con "ciertos" pacientes!

En fin. Se puede apreciar en una de las tantas habitaciones equipadas de aquel triste lugar, a Naruto Uzumaki dormido cómodamente en una de las dos camas ubicadas en la habitación que comparte con su compañero de equipo Sai. Mientras Sakura pela una manzana con una encantadora sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Sai lee tranquilamente un manga que, al parecer se deleita, disfrutando de tan agradable lectura. Sólo basta observar esa extraña sonrisa de complacencia para concordarlo.

Sin embargo, a pesar del silencio recargado en la habitación, Sakura toma la palabra. Voz apacible. – **Si te vuelves a escapar del hospital, únicamente conseguirás regresar más rápido** – le dice al pálido chico, sin dejar de observar la manzana que aún sostiene en sus manos con total delicadeza.

Al principio, él sonríe ante la idea de regresar por la misma situación, más prosiguió responder – **Estos libros dicen, que los lazos con tus amigos se vuelven más fuerte si los ayudas cuando tienen problemas** – contesta, mientras la mira de reojo, aunque, obviamente, le presta más atención al libro que a ella.

– **Eso es un manga** – contraataca la peli rosa, echando un vistazo al libro del chico – **En verdad te crees todo lo que dicen, ¿Verdad?** – Levanta ceja derecha, modo interrogante – **¡Toma!** – Le pasa el plato lleno de manzanas muy bien cortadas en rodajas, sin embargo la mirada de su compañero le hizo dudar – **¿Qué?** – voz interrogante y a la vez confundida.

– **Leí que hay un tipo de chicas que te alimentan cuando estás en esta condición** – mirada curiosa por parte de Sakura. Conociéndola, decide cambiar la variación de la flecha hacia donde tenía previsto, antes de obtener una inflamación en su mejilla a causa de un "generoso" puñetazo de los que ella suele "regalar" – **Pero, no es que estuviera haciendo la prueba –** sonríe, toque nerviosismo.

Sakura deja escapar un sonoro suspiro – **No puede ser…**

– **¡Sakura!** – Naruto la nombra mientras abraza de una manera "cariñosa" la blanca almohada – **¡Sakura! En verdad no puedo comer nada más…– **balbucea en uno de esos sueños relajantes que, bueno, quién sabe qué demonios sueña con Sakura. – **P-Pero si quieres que me lo coma, lo haré…–** eso lo explica todo. Sueña estar comiendo en Ramen Ichiraku, más sin embargo, ella lo interpretó de otro modo.

Enojada, corrección, furiosa se aproxima al pobre chico sumergido en su "agradable" sueño – **¡AHÓGATE CON ELLA!** – sin pensarlo dos veces, llevó la manzana directo a la boca del rubio provocándole asfixie innecesario.

– **¡Hola!** – saluda el incomparable Kakashi despreocupadamente, cuando arriba a la habitación. No hace falta recalcar que, no le importó la necesidad del rubio por ser rescatado de la catastrófica manzana.

– **Sakura le dio de comer una manzana a Naruto. ¿Qué significa…?** – se pregunta Sai, pensativo, en voz alta. No temiendo a la reacción de la chica, porque sabiendo hasta donde llega ese carácter explosivo, se mantuvo tranquilo.

Por el contrario, Sakura explotó impaciente de soportar a sus "adorables" compañeros – **¡Maldición! ¿Por qué no hay gente normal en mi equipo? –** gritó a los cuatro vientos, olvidándose del inocente Kakashi, que nada tiene que ver en esa aclaración. Hum…como si ella fuera normal.

Desorientado, mira a sus chicos. Sai, sonriendo. Sakura, gritando como histérica. Y Naruto… pues, asfixiándose con una jugosa manzana. – **¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede?** – interroga con pereza. En verdad, sin importarle mucho, físicamente, la actitud de sus alumnos. – **Vaya, parece que sucedieron muchas cosas mientras no estaba.**

Inmediatamente, Naruto recobró la compostura, pero temiendo a la jugosa manzana de que lo devore como hace unos minutos atrás – **¡Kakashi-sensei! ¿Dónde demonios estaba? **– pregunta el rubio. Voz acusadora.

– **¡Ah, pues verás…! –** Kakashi iba a iniciar su vago relato cuando alguien irrumpe la conversación.

– **¡Asuma-sensei!** – Sakura se exalta al ver al moreno y barbudo sensei.

– **Así que aquí estabas. **– agrega Asuma, olvidándose del saludo de la chica. Ojos castaños penetrantes. – **Kakashi, ¿Puedo hablar contigo?** – Mirada interrogante del ninja copia – **Necesito hablar contigo**. – Cigarrillo presionado en sus labios curvados en una línea, más luego mostrar la canasta cargada de manzanas. – **Naruto, Sai, les traje esto** – refiriéndose a la canasta, con el hermoso lazo de adorno que le da un toque delicado al objeto, junto a su contenido.

– **Ya no quiero comer manzanas…–** dice Naruto en voz baja. Obvio, si fue víctima del atroz ataque manzanal que casi acorta su vida antes de realizar su más anhelado sueño: ser Hokage.

* * *

Corredor largo, vacío, apenas un sofá, en el cual Kakashi permanece sentado mientras Asuma de pie frente a él. Kakashi se queda observando fijamente el cielo, lo cual su ojo visible refleja tristeza. Sin saber porqué siente una profunda tristeza al contemplar aquel hermoso cielo, mientras las nubes flotan en él pacíficamente.

Asuma le lanza una bebida enlatada y lo observa con detenimiento, más no dijo nada, sólo bebió de su bebida. **– Escuché que estabas investigando el exterior** – comenta él, iniciando una amena conversación.

– **Algo así** – responde calmado. Más suspira.

– **Naruto y Sakura han evolucionado** – agrega Asuma, intentando abrir terreno para lanzarse al precipicio, pero primero necesita ablandar el campo de batalla.

– **También Shikamaru, Chouji e Ino. La siguiente generación está creciendo. Nos dejarán atrás, antes de que nos demos cuenta** – responde Kakashi, evidentemente desganado, sin deseos de alargar dicha conversación.

– **¡Oye, oye! Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que puedan derrotarme** – exclama el barbudo con gracia en aquellas palabras. Kakashi ríe, una sonrisa de felicidad debido al comentario **– Pero…esto será muy bueno para Konoha.**

La mirada de Kakashi se tornó seria. Intrigado por la repentina aparición de su amigo para charlar y ahora éste se acobarda. – **¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?** – pregunta sin rodeos. Es momento de lanzar a flote el real motivo de la conversación.

– **Bueno, verás…**

Unos pasos se acercan rápidamente al lugar donde ambos jounins permanecen dialogando, interrumpiendo así la silenciosa atmósfera. – **¡Ahí están! –** atina a decir Kurenai, sonriendo maternalmente a los dos shinobis – **Por fin te encontré** – mirando a Asuma.

– **¿Kurenai? ¿Qué sucede?** – interroga Kakashi, observando cuidadosamente a la jounin. Notó, además, las miradas compartidas entre ambos. Los rumores eran ciertos. Asuma sí tiene una relación con la mujer de llamativos ojos rojos.

– **Me dijeron que Asuma estaba aquí **– aseguró ella, mirando a Kakashi, pero echándole un ojo a Asuma.

– **Mm…–** el Hatake desvía la mirada, volviendo a contemplar el cielo. Ignorando esas miraditas. – **Oye, Asuma… ¿Quieres hablar? **– interroga sin siquiera mirar a la pareja. No hay necesidad de hacerlo para notar las miraditas de éstos.

– **No, hablaremos en otra ocasión. ¡Discúlpame!** – dicho esto, Asuma y Kurenai se retiran conjuntamente, uno al lado del otro.

Kakashi los ve marcharse – **Ahora tengo la duda…**– entrecierra sus ojos, levantando la mirada al despejado cielo azul. Asuma tiene a una mujer fantástica y hermosa a su lado. Evidentemente, ellos ya son novios. Sólo basta con mirar sus ojos y el amor desbordar de ellos, y se ve a simple vista que son felices juntos. Suspira. Él desearía poder estar en su misma posición, al lado de una mujer que no sólo le ame, además le comprenda. No es que sea prioritaria la necesidad de permanecer atado a una sola mujer, pero… siente un vacío enorme dentro del pecho, y eso le asfixia a veces. La soledad no es para nada grata. Inclusive, él ya no la soporta. No soporta ocultar que no le interesa tener a alguien especial a su lado. Sentiría un poco de felicidad, sabiéndose querido y amado por una mujer. **– Eso en verdad sería agradable, si tan sólo yo…**

De pronto, siente unos pasos acercarse a él. Presencia muy peculiar y conocida. Más sin embargo, continúa contemplando el mismo cielo ignorando la persona frente a él. Sonríe y le dice – **Creí que tu misión tardaría más tiempo** – Espira – **Déjame adivinar. Te adelantaste y la terminaste anticipadamente.** – Volvió la cabeza hacia ella – **Sabes como pasarla bien. – **cerró su ojo visible, feliz de verla. Pero luego, baja la cabeza con un tinte entristecido. _Me alegro que estés bien. _Kakashi palmó varias veces el sofá a su lado, indicándole que tome asiento junto a él.

Ella no se movió de su posición frente a él. El Hatake deja escapar un suspiro y le extendió una mano. Ella la tomó, entonces Kakashi la haló hacia él para que se sentara a su lado, pero ella no accedió. – **Quizás esto no era lo que deseaba para nosotros** – le escucha decir al jounin. _No somos una pareja oficial, tampoco nos vemos como tal aunque nos esforcemos._Sonríe, disimulando su idiotez en ese pensamiento que, según él, ha sido cursi. **– ¿Alguna vez has pensado sobre nosotros? **– Mira al suelo **– Me refiero a… bueno, es sólo que… ¿El poco tiempo que pasamos juntos es suficiente para ti? – **no obtiene respuesta y eso le hiere el corazón. – **Lamento atormentarte con esto ahora.**

Ella se sorprendió, abriendo sus peculiares y hermosos ojos grises. No esperaba esas interrogantes tan profundas, después sonríe – **No te pongas melancólico sólo porque viste a Asuma bien acompañado **– se arrodilla frente a él, intentando que la mirara a los ojos. Más no obtener resultado, posa una mano sobre la mejilla del shinobi.

– **He pensado con insistencia sobre nosotros** – hizo una pausa. Ojos entreabiertos – **Debemos terminar lo que sea que somos. – **La chica cierra sus ojos, dolida, pero la sonrisa no desapareció de sus labios. No obstante, acomoda la cabeza entre los muslos del shinobi y éste empieza a acariciar su pelo.

– **¿Estás bien?** – pregunta el Hatake, meramente interesado.

– **Tarde o temprano este día llegaría.** – ella responde. Aprieta fuerte sus párpados, evitando desplomarse frente a él. No ante él. – **Después de todo…** – abre sus ojos y le mira de soslayo – **Nuestra relación sólo es de complacernos, ¿no?**

– **Anko…– **pronuncia su nombre, pasándole la mano por sobre la mejilla. De pronto recordó las diversas emociones que sintió al momento de ver a Asuma y Kurenai juntos como pareja. Y ahora, se da cuenta que a su lado ha habido ese alguien especial, cuidando de él. Es cierto que son amigos y su relación es pasajera, pero nunca aclararon lo que en verdad eran o son. No son novios. Son compañeros de armas, sí. Son amigos, pero con ciertos beneficios que otros amigos no otorgan. Aunque pensándolo mejor, ¿por qué tomaron esa decisión? Ellos conocen la respuesta, más sin embargo, intentan engañarse a sí mismos.

Anko Mitarashi levanta la cabeza. Ojos desbordantes de decepción, desilusión, dolor. Más se contuvo de expresar sus sentimientos ante él, por más que intentó sonreírle. Él la conoce. Ella lo conoce. Aspectos de su vida están estrechamente relacionados. Su doloroso pasado. Por las noches, pesadillas de los errores que una vez consumaron les atormenta. Sí, son parecidos, aunque piensen ser opuestos. Son similares. _Somos iguales…_

Inclinándose un poco, acercó sus labios al oído de la kunoichi. Sintiéndose ella estremecer ante aquel superfluo contacto. El sentir su aliento chocar contra su oreja la agitó. Anko cerró los ojos ante la agradable sensación de disfrutar al menos unos segundos de aspirar ese aroma desprender de la piel del jounin. Más no se esperó de él, esas palabras susurrarle al oído: _¡Vivamos una vida normal! ¡Vive una vida normal…conmigo! _Palabras que la desconcertaron abiertamente.

Rápidamente ella se apartó de él. En verdad, no entiende en dónde se perdió en dicha declaración. Primero dice que deben de terminar la relación beneficiaria que han mantenido por meses y ahora esto. Es inaudito. **– P-Pero, acabas de decir que debemos terminar** – lo único que sus labios dejaron escapar. Sonrojo intenso cubriendo sus mejillas.

Él ríe ante la desconcertante mirada de Anko – **Bromeaba. –** responde como si de una conversación natural tratase. Observa los gestos de ella. La vergüenza de la chica cuando susurró dichas palabras. Le encanta hacerla ruborizar. Se ve hermosa, según las expectativas de él.

Anko apretó sus dientes, visiblemente molesta. **– ¡I-Idiota! – **se pone de pie. Cruzada de brazos, se da vuelta, dándole la espalda. – **Eres intolerante** – susurra. Voz apenas audible.

El ninja copia deja escapar un suspiro sonoro. **– ¿Sabes? Hice que tú y yo formáramos este pasatiempo. Pero… ¿Conoces el objetivo de este pasatiempo? – **Anko se gira, ceja enarcada, para mirarle de frente. Cara a cara.

– **Satisfacer tus necesidades carnales, ¿o me equivoco?** – responde cortante. Manos en sus propias caderas. Misma mirada, ceja arqueada.

Kakashi ríe. Ella ruborizó cuanto al límite posible de sonrojo. No es posible hasta qué grado de inocencia puede llegar la chica frente a él. Después de todas las miradas analizadoras, profundas y entusiastas que él siempre le ha dado. Aún así, las recurrentes charlas que él iniciaba sobre la vida, no valieron nada. Menos, las salidas nocturnas a los bares, invitándole unos tragos con el pretexto de olvidar el trabajo por unos instantes. Espira. Esa chica es ingenua a pesar de parecer amenazante, una mujer sin escrúpulos; una imagen perfilada y creada por ella misma, evitando a un intruso atravesar esa barrera y llegar a su grado de gentileza. No obstante a eso, no contó con que Kakashi Hatake sería la excepción.

Gracias a esas salidas nocturnas, pasaron a ser lo que son. Gracias a una noche errónea, ambos pasados de copas –bueno, ella más que él– son más cercanos. No hubieran llegado a tanto si ellos realmente no se querrían. Una extraña conexión los atrae y debido a ella, perdieron los estribos aquella noche y cayeron bajo sus encantos, y esas miradas exhortas en la calidez de saber qué pasaría si dejaban a un lado el protocolo de la amistad. Todo esto, en tan sólo una sola noche.

Ojo visible cerrado. Sonrisa notable dibujaba tras la máscara. – **Sólo así, te tendría cerca. –** sonrisa despreocupada.

– **¡Eres un loco posesivo! ¡Y un…un maldito depravado!** – puño en alto, cerrado con firmeza. ¿Qué se cree que es? Ella no es ningún objeto de la cual apostar a tener cerca así nomás. El rubor de sus mejillas pasó de vergüenza a enojo. Pero luego recordó algo. – **E-Espera. ¿Acabas de decir que todo lo hiciste para tenerme c-cer-cerca? **– él entreabre su ojo visible y le mira esperanzado. _No debes engañarte… Ya no más_. – **E-Eso quiere decir que tú… yo… tú y yo…**– Espira. _¿Puedo confesarle mis sentimientos?_ Echa un vistazo al suelo, confundida, luchando mentalmente contra las contrariedades de confesar sus emociones tal como él lo hizo. No abiertamente, pero… _Al menos por una vez, puedo darme una oportunidad con él de ser feliz, aunque sea sólo un poco._ Toma asiento sobre el sofá, a su lado, junto a él. Como debió ser desde el inicio, y no detrás como una sombra.

Depositando una mano sobre la mejilla de la kunoichi, pudo ver la inquietud en sus ojos. Miedo de confesar su intranquilidad, no estando segura de si él estará ahí para escucharlas. Más él decide lanzarse al precipio, con o sin ella. – **Me gusta estar cerca de ti, a tu lado. Todo lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora no es por la necesidad a la cual crees, sino a la necesidad de compartir mi vida con alguien… **_como tú_ – le observa abrir sus ojos desmesuradamente. – **Si piensas que no es conveniente escuchar estas palabras, pues dímelo. Así te evito un mal rato. **– la peli lila niega con la cabeza, dando a entender que prosiga. Él espira calmamente – **Hace un tiempo, yo te observaba desde la lejanía. Creí que mi oportunidad de hablarte para los exámenes chunin había fracasado, ya de por sí tenías una percepción fría de mí. – **ella sonríe, aceptando ser cierto.

– **Después de todo, el equipo 7 es el primer equipo que pasa tu prueba. Es normal que los rumores se extiendan, sin mencionar que eres de los más jóvenes en convertirse en jounin.** – Comenta Anko, perdiéndose el momento incómodo por uno más agradable.

Kakashi asiente **– Sí – **responde, no muy convencido de aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, su mirada cambió a conformidad al escucharla reír. Tal caracteriza en ella, reír mientras cierra sus ojos, inconscientemente. No obstante, aprovechando la oportunidad, la tomó desprevenida. Inclinó su cabeza y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. La sintió encogerse ante el gesto, estremecerse ligeramente y tensarse. Temiendo forzarla a retroceder, la besó –ojos cerrados- con suma paciencia y suavidad. Presionando su boca firmemente, por un instante, contra la tensa de ella y sintiéndola relajarse poco a poco, a medida que continuaba rodando su labio inferior sobre el superior de ella y luego el inferior, alternadamente, en un cuidadoso patrón. Robándole el aliento. Pero ella no respondió, lo cual le causó una dolorosa punzada en su pecho. No sintiéndose bien consigo mismo, apartó sus labios de los de ella. – **Lo sabía. Sabía que era mala idea… Discúlpame si te hice sentir incómoda** – se pone de pie, sin esperar nada a cambio. Decidido toma rumbo hacia lo largo del corredor, pero en ese instante siente su mano ser apresada.

– **Yo… ¿Por qué haces esto? No, no te entiendo. **– aprieta el agarre firmemente, sin deseos de soltar su mano. Por el contrario, se aferra a ella. – **Primero, hablas de terminar cuando de repente dices que es una broma y, terminas besándome** – Voz suave, apagada. Mira el liso piso de parqué lustroso – **Necesito que seas más explícito. Necesito…no. Quiero que me digas exactamente lo que deseas de mí. Exijo escucharte hablar con la verdad. ¡Ahora!** – petición torpe, porque no lo exigió como debería. Ni siquiera se escuchó como petición, más bien, algo así como súplica.

– **Bien. Si quieres saberlo, te lo diré** – Voz seria y cortante. Ya está harto de esconder sus sentimientos por el simple hecho de que ella no se da cuenta de sus reales intenciones para con ella. Espiró, sabiendo, a fin de cuentas, que dicha confesión cambiaría su forma de actuar ante ella y su "relación" ya no sería la misma. – **¡Te amo! – **Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente –** ¡Te amo Mitarashi Anko! ¿Es tan difícil entenderlo? ¿Es difícil no darte cuenta de lo que provocas en mí desde hace tiempo? **– Debido a una leve sacudida de mano, él intentó soltarse del agarre que la Mitarashi mantiene para con su mano. – **En todo momento he estado tratando de conquistarte. No resultó de la manera que deseaba porque te llevé a mi cama antes de saber qué tú sentías por mí. **

Anko soltó la mano de Kakashi cuando escuchó lo que en verdad quería, pero no de esta forma. No de la manera más directa y dolorosa. No obstante, ella lo obligó a que lo hiciera de ese modo. Más sin embargo, se arrepiente de ocasionarle más dolor a él. _Sufrir ambos por la misma sensación_. – **Es inútil** – ella le escuchó susurrar. Baja la cabeza, cansada de ocultar ciertas emociones que ocurren sólo estando con él.

– **A estas alturas, no lo notaste. Es increíble.** – él mismo niega con la cabeza sus propias palabras. No puede creer que en esas noches cuando la invitaba a tomar en el bar cerca de la plaza donde se reúnen los enamorados no le indicara nada. Quería hacerle ver cuan interesado estaba por ella. Deseaba compartir momentos inolvidables como las parejas normales –aunque la normalidad no encaja con los ninjas– pero podían pasar momentos juntos como una pareja, o al menos intentarlo, así como Asuma y Kurenai. – **Será mejor no vernos más. Lo siento, no quise importunarte.** – dio un par de pasos para marcharse cuanto antes. No podía verla a los ojos, ya no.

Mientras se alejaba de ella, sintió unos brazos rodear su cintura. Confundido, mira de reojo hacia atrás. Sus sospechas acertadas. Anko Mitarashi lo abraza, firmemente. Espiró. Ella esconde su cabeza entre la espalda del shinobi. – **Nunca imaginé que…– **empieza a decir, pero calló. No tenía sentido repetir lo mismo, si él ya se lo confesó.

– **¿Me haya enamorado de ti? –** terminó él la frase. Ella asiente contra su espalda – **No recuerdo bien en qué momento sucedió, sólo sé que te amo y verte como antes ya no puedo…no podría** – apartó los brazos de la Mitarashi, para así reanudar su camino cuando la escuchó decir: _No sé qué hacer_. Se sentía devastado, dolido, triste y abatido. Por más que quiera mentirse a sí mismo, no podría. Ella no es sincera con él, consigo misma. Harto de permanecer en aquel triste lugar, da un paso adelante, pero Anko lo detiene nuevamente, agarrando un pedazo de tela del chaleco.

– **Creí que buscabas de mí…–** desvía la visión de sus ojos hacia el lado izquierdo, evitando que él note su tristeza. Muerde su propio labio inferior, impidiendo derramar lágrimas. – **¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora hablas de amor cuando yo…?** – voz suave, apenas audible. Sin embargo, su voz aumentó la densidad de cuando habló hace unos segundos – **¿Por qué no puedes entenderme? ¡No te preocupaste por saber cuáles eran mis sentimientos! **– Mirada decidida dirigida a él –** No te diste por enterado de lo mucho que me gusta estar a tu lado. Yo… ¡No puedo quererte! – **suelta el chaleco del peli plata.

– **Me es evidente **– contesta él, incisivamente. Actitud que le molestó bastante a la Mitarashi, quien enojada, le toma del brazo y de un fuerte impulso le hizo darse vuelta y quedar frente a ella. **– ¡No puedo quererte porque ya te amo! **– exclamó, mostrando un resplandeciente brillo en sus ojos. – **Siempre te he amado, pero no sabía que sentías por mí. Por eso…– **hace una pequeña pausa mirando el suelo e inmediatamente levanta la mirada –** Por eso preferí callar hasta ahora.**

– **Perdónam…–** Anko no le permitió disculparse por haberla tratado mal, más ella se lanzó a los brazos de él. Aprovechando que Kakashi se equilibraba al momento de ella saltar a sus brazos, impulsivamente rodeó los brazos alrededor del cuello del Hatake y presionó sus labios contra los de él. Un beso suave y con suma paciencia. Kakashi, por su parte, la abraza y corresponde al beso, simplemente la atrajo aún más contra sí, aferrándola con suma firmeza.

De repente, escucharon a alguien aclararse la garganta. Pensaron que quizás se trataba de una enfermera, más no prestaron atención. Sin embargo, aquel impertinente volvió a toser con ligereza. Ambos ninjas rompieron el beso y miraron atónitos a ese alguien, quien era nada más ni nada menos que…

– **¡Asuma!** – atina a decir Kakashi, inconforme de haber sido vistos en una situación personal y privada, más en un lugar como el Hospital.

– **¿Desde cuándo ustedes dos…?** – empieza a preguntar Kurenai, encontrándose al lado de Asuma. Mira a su amiga – **Anko, tú…**

Anko sonríe feliz, tantito ruborizada. A continuación se abraza del brazo izquierdo de Kakashi, quien espira desanimado por haber sido interrumpido de esa manera tan dócil –nótese el sarcasmo- lo cual no pasa desapercibido por sus demás amigos, a quienes una gota estilo animé descendió por sus cabezas. – **Es una larga historia **– sisea despreocupadamente. Ahora mira a la chica a su lado – **sobre todo complicado** – sonríe, o eso demuestra debajo de esa máscara, ya que ella le devolvió el gesto. **– Si nos permiten, iremos a almorzar a un lugar donde no nos interrumpan con suma cordialidad **– agrega el ninja copia, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "interrumpan". Dichas palabras pusieron nerviosos a la pareja, entendiendo a la perfección el significado de no estorbar.

– **¡Vayan con cuidado!** – les dijo Asuma, cuando los susodichos doblaban la esquina al final del corredor. Después, su mirada se desplazó hacia el sofá, descubriendo el libro del Hatake. No dudó en tomarlo – **La debilidad de Kakashi sin duda es Anko **– abre el libro con cautela para darle una pequeña ojeadita, pero Kurenai le cerró el libro en sus propias narices –dichoso que le rozó y no le aplastó la nariz– mientras lo mira de manera amenazante.

– **Ni se te ocurra** – le dijo la mujer de ojos rojos, acompañada de una mirada aterradora. Asuma palideció. – **Él, al fin entendió que una mujer de carne y hueso es mucho mejor que las ilustradas en ese indecoroso libro, por eso lo abandonó aquí. Así que no te atrevas a leerlo –** advirtió.

– **¿Conoces el contenido?** – pregunta él, íntimamente curioso. Estudia con cuidado la reacción de la kunoichi. Kurenai ruborizó intensamente, en seguida aclara su garganta, y obtuvo de ella_: No viene al caso._ Y se alejó de él, antes de que se le ocurra otra pregunta tan bien atinada como la anterior. Lo cual, la forma de esquivar la interrogación y huir de la escena, le da más razones a él para sospechar. Palideció, tan sólo suponerla leyendo uno de esos libros. En definitiva, desconcertado. Pero notó que permanecía solo en aquel pasillo olor a medicamentos. Su compañera había marchado. – _**¿Qué dije?**_** –** se preguntó. Espira – **¡Mujeres! ¡Quién las entiende!**

**END.**

* * *

Espero que haya sido placentera y entretenida la lectura. Les agradezco de corazón el pasar por aquí. **Arigatou!**

Nos leemos en el próximo fic! O en la actualización de cualquiera de mis historias.

**Sayonara! **

**Until The Next!**


End file.
